I Wanna Talk About Me!
by Black-Autumn-Rose
Summary: Emmett is having a day dream while shopping with Rosalie. Main paring Emmett/Rosalie, hinted Edward/Alice and Jasper/Bella. Rated T just to be safe.


Ok so I heard this song again and this just popped into my head. I hope that you enjoy, no matter how corny it is lol.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the song.

Please R&R ^_^

* * *

><p><strong>Empov<strong>

So the last thing that I remember was I was at home play on the Play Station. Next thing I know I am at the mall with my wife Rosalie. I mean I thought that was what she had Alice and Bella for was to go shopping.

Don't get me wrong I love my Rosie with all of my heart, but a guy still needs a break. I think Alice drags Eddie-boy out to shop, but he is so pussy whopped it ain't funny. Jasper, man he lucked out that Bella is not the girly girl type that drags us out shopping and all that stuff. But I think the worst part is that Rose is really goin' on and on about herself lately.

So now here I am sitting here waiting for her to change into some new fashions when a song goes through that I heard the other day.

**In Emmett's head **(a/n: Heaven help us. Lol)

Sitting in front of the changing rooms, with Edward and Jasper music starts in the background. Edward is in a white button up shirt with black slacks and tie, and black dress shoes. Jasper was wearing well worn blue jeans, red flannel shirt that was left unbuttoned showing his black wife beater, black cowboy hat and boots. I myself am in black jeans, a black tight muscle shirt with a black leather jacket and biker boots.

The three of start walking around the store, I start singing.

_Yeah, _

_Yeah_

_That's right._

_We talk about your work, how your boss is a jerk  
>We talk about your Church and your head when it hurts<br>We talk about the troubles you've been having with your brother  
>About your daddy and your mother and you're crazy ex lover<br>_

We start pulling things off the shelves making a mess of the store (hehe)

_We talk about your friends and the places that you've been  
>We talk about your skin and the dimples on your chin<br>The polish on your toes and the run in your hose  
>And God knows we're gonna talk about your clothes<em>

You know talking about you makes me smile  
>But every once in a while<p>

The guys start singing the chores with me.

_I wanna talk about me  
>Wanna talk about I<br>Wanna talk about number one  
>Oh my, me, mine<br>What I think, what I like, what I know, what I want, what I see  
>I like talking about you, you, you, you, usually but occasionally<br>I wanna talk about me  
>I wanna talk about me<br>_

I look over at Rose who has come out with Alice and Bella.

_We talk about your dreams and we talk about your schemes  
>Your high school team and your moisturizer creme<br>We talk about your nanna up in Muncie, Indiana  
>We talk about your grandma down in Alabama<br>_

They are still going on about whatever it girls talk about.

The guys and I walk back over to them me still singing to my girl.

_We talk about your guys of every shape and size  
>The one's that you despise and the one's you idolize<br>We talk about your heart, about your brains and your smarts  
>And your medical charts and when you start<em>

You know talking about you makes me grin  
>But every now and then<p>

With a big shit eating grins we start in again all three of us.

_I wanna talk about me  
>Wanna talk about I<br>Wanna talk about number one  
>Oh my, me, mine<br>What I think, what I like, what I know, what I want, what I see  
>I like talking about you, you, you, you, usually, but occasionally<br>I wanna talk about me  
>I wanna talk about me<br>I wanna talk about me  
>Me, me, me, me, me<br>I wanna talk about me  
>Me, me, me, me, me<br>_You, you, you, you, you, you, you, you, you, you, you, you, you  
><em>I wanna talk about me<br>_

I walk up to Rose and smile and make sure that she is listening to me for once.

_I wanna talk about me  
>Wanna talk about I<br>Wanna talk about number one  
>Oh my, me, mine<br>What I think, what I like, what I know, what I want, what I see  
>I like talking about you, you, you, you, usually, but occasionally<br>I wanna talk about me  
>I wanna talk about me<br>I wanna talk about me  
>Oh, me<em>

I kiss Rose at the end of the song.

**Now leaving Emmett's head**

"Emmett have you even heard a word I just said to you?" I jump at the sound of Rosie talking to me.

I notice that she has on a jean skirt on that makes her legs look even better*Idea to get out of trouble, inner giggle*

I grin up at her with innocent eyes, "Sorry Rose I spaced out there for a moment thinking about how good you look in that skirt." *Please let that work*

She looks me in the eyes then sighs. "Sometimes I wonder why I love you"

I smile at her, "Because I am cute and cuddly"

She smiles at me and give me a kiss. "You're right, let's go home and show you how much I love you."

*SWEET and I still stayed out of trouble*


End file.
